pikmin_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Pikmin Land
"Welcome to Pikmin Land" is the first aired episode of Pikmin ''and the first episode of season 1. Plot The story starts when Olimar is taking an intergalactic vacation in outer space. However, during his flight, a comet hits his spacecraft, the S.S. ''Dolphin is then pulled into the gravity field of an uncharted planet. Parts of the spaceship fall off as it plummets to the ground and crashes. Olimer walks into town quietly onto a worn basketball court, carrying two suitcases and a backpack. Nobody appears to be there. Using his periscope, Dark Pikmin notices Olimar and Margo greeting each other. After a while though, Olimar finds out no one wasn't exaggerating, meeting Margo by the ice cream stand, who introduces herself as a girl. After a handshake, Olimar can only concur since their hands stick together. Meanwhile, they meet her friends: Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, and Alex. They then turn his S.S. Dolphin into a house and they start building it. When starting building the house, Margo writes a letter for the Pikmin Club, as Olimar gets out the building tools and things for the Rocket house. In the letter, Margo describes club life. As she reads the letter, Margo's narration describes her writing, the camera pans around to the different family members as she mentions their names and stories. Margo soon stops writing, due to Olimar's grumpy demeanor. Olimar is outside adding the finishing touches to the Chimney on the roof, while the three Pikmin watch. Olimar falls from the roof, lands in the grass, and calls out to Margo to put on the chimney. Only a few of the bricks actually stick, and Olimar admires his handy work, while the Pikmin are less than impressed. Finn the Human is also outside, along with Jake the Dog, and ready to plug in his lights for the first time; he calls out to Olimar and tells him to admire his superiority. As he plugs the lights in, the entire F&J treehouse lights up. The lights illuminate everyone's faces and much to Olimar's dismay; his pikmin are very impressed at Finn's display of lights, yet Olimar still manages to criticize Finn's work obviously jealous over the fact Finn's display is better than his own. Margo tells the pikmin to grab their money so they can go shopping at the Paradise Mall. As the excited pikmin run off to get their money, Olimar asks Margo where she has been keeping the savings. She makes him turn around and she pulls a jar out of her hair. It is a very large jar full of money, impressing Olimar. At a secret lair, Dark Pikmin announces over the loudspeaker that there will not be any bonuses this year for unskilled workers, including Olimer. Olimer sighs as he remembers they still have the big jar full of money. Back at the mall, Margo hears Alex's yells of pain coming from inside the tattoo parlor and she quickly runs inside to see Alex with the heart tattoo practically finished on his arm. She quickly pulls him out of the chair and takes him to the Dermatology Clinic. The tattoo removal is expensive and requires a full cash payment up front. Margo decides to use all the money for Alex's tattoo removal; although unhappy, she assumes Olimer's bonus will cover future costs. Alex then undergoes a “James Bond”-style operation. Back at home, Red tells Olimer what has happened and Olimer freaks out. Margo tells him to calm down, and that they will just have to stretch his bonus further for the year. Olimer fakes relief when Margo mentions his bonus; he tells everyone that this will be the best first day ever and steps outside for a walk, choosing to conceal the truth. Once outside, he looks at his poorly decorated house and then at Finn and Jake's masterpiece. A depressed Olimer hangs his head in despair on the sidewalk. Margo senses something is amiss with Olimer and asks if there is something wrong. Olimer almost tells her the truth about his bonus, but quickly backpedals and instead offers to do the shopping so she doesn't have to. Margo agrees and is content with Olimer's answer; the two sleep. The next day, Olimer does the shopping alone at Circus of Values. He purchases pantyhose for Margo, pads of paper for Alex and a squeaky chew toy for Yellow. While purchasing such dismal presents, Olimer uses empty optimism to assure his own self. On his way out the door with his bag of presents, Olimer accidentally crashes into Finn and Jake, while he carries an armful of fancily packages. All the presents are spilled onto the ground, and as Olimer picks the few he purchased and sees how many Finn bought, Finn attempts to sort the presents, unintentionally gloating his wealth. At The Drink Shack, Olimer drinks a root beer alone, when a cheerful Eric Cartman arrives. Olimer looks up Pikmin Land in his book, "History of Pikmin Land: 1703-1903", in which it is written that Pikmin Land used to be "a great place to live". He quickly writes back that "help is on the way", delivering his reply by folding it into a paper plane and launching it using a bowling ball, after which he immediately starts engaging the various mechanisms in his airship and jumps into the cockpit to fly it to LazyTown. When he arrives, shortly after his message, Margo asks Olimer if he is "Number 9", to which he points to the number on his back and replies that he is "Number 10". Dark Pikmin, Tattoo, Derek and Dragon are shocked that there is "another one". Margo asks "Number 10" if he really is an astronaut, to which Mayor Alejandro modestly replies that he is a "slightly-above-average-hero". Meanwhile, in the playground, Blue Pikmin has stranded Red Pikmin on the high end of the seesaw and is about to let go and let him fall. "Number 10"'s crystal begins to glow, warning him that someone is in danger. He quickly flips over to the seesaw, uses it to launch Red Pikmin into the air, catches him and safely places him back on his feet. Olimer then returns to Margo, only for his crystal to immediately start flashing again. It appears that Blue Pikmin is now standing on Alex's shoulders, apparently trying to see over the wall and get a glimpse of the new guy, and she is about to fall. "Number 10" flips over to them just in time to catch Blue Pikmin. After witnessing all the commotion, Dark Pikmin pledges that these people will not "ruin" Pikmin Land for him. He digs a trapping pit intended to catch Olimer, but catches White Pikmin instead. Margo quickly comes to the rescue with a life-preserver and the Mayor with the cake he baked. Using the rope of the life-preserver and a branch as a pulley, Margo and the Mayor attempt to pull White Pikmin out of the hole, but as they do, the rope begins to break. "Number 10" jumps in just in time to save White Pikmin and the Mayor who almost fell on his own cake. Back at the Rocket house, while everyone still awaits Olimer's return, a sad-looking Olimer arrives and starts to confess to everyone about the fact that he didn't receive his bonus, and apologizes for the lack of presents. However, Alex interrupts Olimer by introducing the family to his new home. Everyone ignores Olimer and falls in love with him. Margo forgives Olimer and he realizes that in the end, he has done a good job providing gifts for the Pikmin Club. A photo of the happy family is then taken. During the closing credits, the Simpson family begin singing "Welcome Olimer!", while Yellow Pikmin is running around. At the end of a few stanzas, Olimer scolds Alex and Blue for ruining the song, such as calling out "Like a lightbulb!". However, in the end, Alex interrupts once again, causing Olimer to strangle Alex while shouting "Why you little!"